1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer Graphical User Interfaces (GUIs), and in particular, to a method, apparatus, and article of manufacture for an administrative tool for video programming.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a typical video programming environment, a producer or technical director controls the flow of video information manually. Each individual video channel is controlled from a control room, where a large number of video monitors, video feeds, and patching equipment are resident, and the video feeds are manually switched from one location to another.
Computers are traditionally used to aggregate and present large amounts of information and manipulation of data. Databases of statistics, as well as computational power, have been easily manipulated by computers for several years. However, computer control of video information has only recently come to the forefront, and has not been used in the traditional television/programming environment.
As such, there is a need in the art that allows for the use of computers and computer programming in a video programming environment.